Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/315228235623448576 Miles Luna's Twitter] is one of the main characters and the third character introduced in RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) [https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/316199253657653248 Monty Oum's Twitter] dubbed Gambol Shroud. She, along with Adam, first appeared in the "Black" Trailer on March 22th, 2013 during the PAX East 2013 event, infiltrating a train and battling futuristic robots. Appearance She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Blake also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Blake wears what appears to be a black yukata as her sleeping garment. It should be noted that despite showing her midriff, there is no sign of a belly button.Blake is a young girl of pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake wears a headband with an attached bow which she almost never takes off, even leaving it on when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of small violet cat ears that twitch in certain moments. Personality Blake is described as being "mellow" by her voice actress, Arryn Zech. She displays a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but doesn't lack a humorous side. Blake is a righteous person who has respect for other people's lives. Regardless of whether they are Faunus or not, she treats everyone equally and strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial assumptions. Blake is also an open person and is not afraid to speak her mind. She would go as far as indirectly insulting a well-known company in front of one of its members. Blake is shown to be an introvert who prefers to be alone. When she is not, she sometimes may exclude herself from conversations and demonstrate no interest toward the discussion at hand, especially when she is reading. Blake is extremely fond of books, which is shown through her bringing a large quantity of books with her to Beacon and reading frequently. Due to her Faunus heritage, she is a realistic person who has seen how the real world works, which also contributes to her stance as a skeptic on the possibility of attaining a righteous world. Despite her traits as an introvert, Blake does not lack social skills, as she is shown to be facetious and friendly. Due to her open way of treating others, she can be a mocker who tends to say the obvious and points out details in a sarcastic manner, generally making fun of other people. She can also lose her temper if provoked, causing her to speak what she thinks without any significant self-control. Blake may have also been mistreated when she was younger, due to her being a Faunus. This is suggested by her response to Weiss' comments on Faunus, accidentally saying "we were just tired of being pushed around". Blake seems concerned about people learning she is a Faunus, attempting to hide her Faunus traits and running away when she accidentally let the truth slip out. However, she still insists on defending the Faunus whenever someone mistreats or speaks ill of them. Despite her being a former White Fang member, Blake disagrees with the level of violence and hatred they have exhibited towards Humans, seeing the group as heavily misguided. Abilities & Powers Blake also shows above-average agility, speed, and endurance, as shown when fighting multiple enemies, yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. This may have something to do with her Faunus heritage.Blake's most remarkable quality is her Semblance, which allows her to create Shadow-clones.DVD Commentary; 50:15 These clones can be used by Blake to either distract, shield, or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time, which is demonstrated during her fight with the AK-130 Androids and Roman Torchwick. Blake's first use of her "Shadow" ability was first seen in the series during the episode Players and Pieces, while she was fighting the Nevermore. During the battle she was able to jump off one of her shadows to reach the Nevermore, confirming that there is some substance to her copies and they aren't just illusions. Blake uses this skill again frequently in Black and White, where she used it to her advantage in her fight with Roman, but he was able to easily deflect most of Blake's attacks regardless. It is unknown exactly how long a shadow copy can appear for or how far away from Blake they can exist. So far they have only appeared in Blake's immediate area, normally right next to her. However, Blake first demonstrated her Shadow-clones ability during her trailer. Blake also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Gambol Shroud. She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect incoming machine gun fire using just her blade. There are three forms to Gambol Shroud. When sheathed, her weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, it becomes even deadlier, and Blake is able to use both the blade and sheath in tandem against her opponents. She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips them. Blake can then fold the blade into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending ribbon, similar to the Japanese kusarigama or sickle-and-chain. Her technique with this form of Gambol Shroud is similar to Ruby's with Crescent Rose: she uses the recoil from the gun attached to her blade to increase the speed of her attacks, and can slice multiple enemies with Gambol Shroud from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. She also uses the momentum of the weapon on the ribbon as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair, and can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range to bring them into melee distance. She is quite accurate as well, as she was able to kill an Ursa with one strike during her meeting with Yang in the Emerald Forest. Though she is very talented at using Gambol Shroud offensively, it requires a lot of concentration, lowering her defensive capability and making her more susceptible to attacks overall. As she is a Faunus, Blake may have good night vision and above-average hearing, especially since she has cat-like traits. References Category:Female Category:Characters